


wlw vampire!/fem!reader

by Purrdepie



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Corona Virus - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gen z, Lesbian Vampires, Modern, Vampire/Human, tis all okay with ze gay, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: I’m in quarantine, you’re in quarantine. I like vampires, you like vampires. I’m a lesbian, it’s rude to ask, sorry. I’m in college, you... I don’t know because I don’t know you but I’m gonna take a wild guess that you are a fellow Gen Z. Therefore, you should mildly enjoy this price of trash I call a work. It’s lesbian vampires in quarantine, with mild fluff. Have fun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Female Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	wlw vampire!/fem!reader

“Y/N! I’m back!”

Hayley called from the door. 

“I’m coming!” 

You called, rushing through the hall of your small college dorm to meet her. You and Hayley were stuck indoors like everyone else was during April 2020. And while being a Vampire made Hayley immune to human illness, it did not mean that she couldn’t carry it. 

You skidded to a halt at the end of the shiny wood floor on your mismatched socks. After that you stood awkwardly for a moment, still not used to not being able to instantly dive into her supernaturally strong arms. a subtle, blink and you’ll miss it, look of disappointment washed over her face for a moment before she gave a knowing smile. 

“It’s going to take me less than two minutes to disinfect Y/N, no need to be a drama queen” 

You step aside to let her pass with a sigh and go to fetch some Detol and a cloth before you wipe the shopping down and lock the door. 

The nights were getting brighter unfortunately, which meant that Hayley would have to shop later at night. Normally you would do the shopping in the day on weekends when you didn’t have class but ever since the virus happened, Hayley had been insistent that she be the only one the leave the house. 

It was sweet and all but it did make shopping a little sucky you realised as you glanced into one of the bags only to be greeted by some of the smallest potatoes you’ve ever seen and a packet of pasta that looked like it had been on the shelf for centuries. 

You brought the food to the counter in the communal kitchen and started putting the perishables into the fridge. You had just put the last of it in, a packet of pre-cut salami for sandwiches, when Hayley walked into the kitchen. She threw her now dry hands up as she approached you, to show that she was indeed ‘disinfected’, before wrapping said hands around your waist so she could kiss you. You kiss her back, playfully poking your tongue at the tips of her fangs. She giggled and nuzzled your noses in a bunny kiss. 

You cup her face, feeling the smooth, dark skin under your fingertips. She leans into it, kissing your palm. You smile before ruffling her coiled raven hair and turning back to putting things away. You pick up a packet of ready salted popcorn and give her a knowing look over your shoulder. 

“I’m guessing it’s movie night tonight then?” 

“And excellent deduction miss Holmes, now stop stalling”

“I’m not stalling, I’m-ah-HA! HAY!”

Hayley tickled your sides playfully, causing you to burst into laughter and a fit of struggling.

“Ah-ha ha-HA! FINE! Fine, I’m coming!”

You grab the bag of popcorn and follow her through to the communal living room. Your roommates had gone home to their families when they’d heard the virus had hit, which left Hayley the ability to practically live in the dorm without anyone being suspicious of her. Though you doubted your roommates would be scared of her, you weren’t exactly ready to tell them yet. 

You flop down on the couch next to her and open the popcorn. She grabbed the remote to turn on Netflix and began to scroll through the movies.

“You know, everyone’s talking about that new movie that Timothy chama-what is in”

You say through a mouthful of popcorn. 

“And since when have you ever done what everyone else is doing?”

Hayley smirked at you.

“I did what Bella Swan did”

“Ha ha, you’re jokes really SUCK Y/N”

“I hope you know that vampire puns wear off within the first two week-hay!”

You exclaim as Hayley steals a popcorn.

“You don’t even eat real food!”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t taste it”

She winks at you and you sigh in defeat before giggling and snatching the remote from her. You scroll past the movies down to the TV series’s. you land on JoJo’s bizarre adventure. Originally you two had only watched it for the meme but you had to admit that the story might be catching you a bit. And maybe the vampires. You click on it. Hayley looks at you and scoffs.

“At this rate I won’t be the only one that’s nocturnal”

“Hay, it’s my last year of teen hood, let me live a little”

You both laugh and then settle in for the ride. 

You and Hayley had been dating for about 4 months now. You’d met at a New Years party that you and your roommates where throwing. One of your friends since your first year of college had brought Hayley along with her, saying that the girl didn’t get out enough. Then when it got to midnight, everyone was half drunk and searching for someone to kiss, As was the tradition all good Gen Z kidz had learned from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. (Willingly or not) In the haze of drunkenness and mass of bodies you had both ended up squished together. Then midnight struck and there was no time to think so you just up and kissed her, hoping desperately that she was either single or not already looking to file out a previous appointment. Thankfully she wasn’t, and now you’re here.

Finding out she was a vampire was a bit of a shocker but you’re Gen Z, you know that the world is full of aliens and werewolves and the government is run by reptilians. So you just sort of shrugged it off.

“Cool”

You said, fricken cool. Very suave my dude. 

Halfway through the episode Hayley’s stomach growled. You paused the tv, sighed for a moment before giving her a disapproving look. She looked away, embarrassed. She knew the stick was up.

“Have you eaten at all today?”

She looked down to avoid your eyes, biting her lip and accidentally showing one of her fangs. You rolled your eyes.

“What have I told you?”

She mumbled something incoherently and you pushed your head forward to encourage her to speak up.

“...To not let myself go hungry”

You look down and shake your head. If she could remember it why didn’t she act on it? 

“Go get a bag”

“C’mon Y/N you know how I feel about drinking in front of yo-“

“And you know that it doesn’t bother me, now go get a bag.”

She nodded in defeat, got up and walked to the fridge. When she came back she had a shiny packet with the words ‘A+, Male 45, mild adrenaline, taken on 01/05/2019’ printed on it in black, along with a sharp ended purple straw stuck to the side. She sheepishly sat down, away from you, before proceeding to throw a blanket over herself. 

You’re about the protest, but the fumbling of plastic wrapping and the eventual quiet slurping deters you. 

It takes a minute or so but Hayley emerges from the blanket looking slightly ashamed. You stroke her now slightly frizzy hair lovingly before taking the empty packet from her.

“Was that so hard?”

She gives no answer as you go to the kitchen to put the packet in the bin. 

“Can I brush my teeth now?”

You look through the doorway and smile at her.

“You know, you are an adult now right? You don’t have to ask to do things”

She smirks at you.

“Well stop moming me and I’ll consider it”

“Are we going to have to go over the correct pronunciation of mum again?”

You say as you come to lay on top of her.

“ this is what I mean! I feel like I’ve got to tell you I’m not in a phase or something!”

You both laugh before you kiss her.

“Don’t make it weird, Y/N”

You roll your eyes and laugh with her.

“Right, now can I get up to brush my teeth?”

“Mmm... no”

“You know I could throw you across the room, right?”

“Yes, but comfy, tiddiesssss”

She threw her head over the arm of the couch, smiling. 

“Please, my breath’ll smell”

“I’d still love you”

“I don’t doubt your love, I’d doubt your throat not being able to gag”

She giggled and you retreated, sitting up. She sped through the dorm to the bathroom and back in nearly 30 seconds, sporting her freshly cleaned pearly whites. 

“You know, I think dentists suggest 2 minutes”

“I did two minutes, in twenty seconds”

I don’t think that’s how physics works”

“How would you know how physics works? You failed it”

“Fair point. Now come over, I wanna finish the episode.”

With that Hayley came over and sat next to you before snuggling and pressing play.


End file.
